Recently, electric home appliances having various functions are provided with a keypad or a key matrix for inputting commands for user-designated functions. Whenever the user wishes to change the function being executed to another function, data from either the keypad or key matrix is interpreted in order to execute the corresponding functions. Owing to this, the user is burdened because the keypad or key matrix requires manual operation whenever he wishes to execute a change in the operation of a home appliance.
A known solution to the above-stated problem is disclosed in a related, copending Korean application Ser. No. 89-18746, filed Dec. 16, 1989, on behalf of this same inventor and assigned to same assignee, entitled: METHOD FOR CONTROLLING THE NEXT MODE OF VIDEO RECORDER. The technical ideas of the above-referenced application cause the user to set up functions to be executed in due sequence by the use of a keyboard or key matrix. Here each function is carried out in order, that is, first sequentially storing input commands from the keypad or key matrix into memory followed by reading and interpreting the stored commands from memory in the same sequence.
However, the above-mentioned method which executes subsequent video tape recorder modes provides no features for furnishing any information about present functions as they are programmed, so the desired executable commands are often improperly entered. In addition, as the preset functions are being sequentially executed, the user cannot ascertain which particular function of the series is in process, because no method is provided for displaying information on in-process executions.